


Wanna' Bet?

by Lefauxlucifer



Series: GaLentine's Day [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, I really need to learn how to use tags, Ish So Fwuffy, not my best work, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefauxlucifer/pseuds/Lefauxlucifer
Summary: The members of Fairy Tail (excluding those who actually work) decide to engage in simple sport. To encourage participation, Lucy introduces a grand prize to the victor. . .





	Wanna' Bet?

“Grey, you droopy-eyed Ice Princess, when I get my hands on you―!”  
Fairy Tail was known for anything but leaving a place they’d visited exactly as they’d found it, so it came as no sheer surprise that their guild hall lacked any sense of peace and quiet. 

Though Fairy Tail wasn’t hosting the Screaming World Cup. . .yet―a case could be made and won for it if the lawyer was well-paid―a room with both Fairy Tail’s premier Dragon Slayer and its prodigal Ice-Make Magus, and silence, were on opposing ends of the universe. 

The Heartfilia heir sighs, perturbed. “This isn’t a difficult game, and barely anyone’s taken a job today, so why won’t anyone play with us? Even a child could understand how to play it…”

"Maybe the game’s just simply not fascinating enough to interest anyone here, Lucy," Mirajane points out calmly and kindly, eager to dissolve the other girl’s temper.

Among a group of pub tables sat a girl with dark cerulean hair, a blonde woman with green eyes, a boy with ginger hair, a man with crisp locks the color of snow, and a curvy, dark haired girl in a school uniform. 

Lucy simply huffed, closing her eyes and pouting at the platinum-blonde woman beside her.

Blankly, Lucy stares, unable to argue with the sweet, kind-hearted, and innocent She-Devil. "It’s plenty entertaining," the Celestial Wizard pouts after promenading out of Mirajane’s earshot.

"Ah-ah-ah,” a certain brunette turns around, wagging her finger with a glass of rum in the other hand. “ Rude comments don’t befit a Heartfilia, do they now, Lucy? Shouldn’t you be focusing your attention on ballroom dancing rather than throwing horseshoes?"

Cana Alberona’s sing-song voice and commentary nearly makes Lucy’s eyes fall out of their sockets and drop to the floor. The moment’s singular saving grace was that a snow-white-haired man’s eyes came aglow as he affords Lucy a half-hearted smile and states, “If you want someone to play horseshoes with you that badly, I’ll join.”

The blonde-haired heiress ceased pouting and instead beamed at Elfman.

"Yay! Ah, but we need to come up with a prize. . .If we were able to award the victor a prize, more people might play!" the young Miss Heartfilia articulated quite delightedly, a pleasant, glimmering tone enveloping the atmosphere as she grinned mischievously as she pointed belligerently at the women in the room.

“Mirajane is far too sweet, Erza’s off questing, I’m not putting myself up for grabs, Laxus is out with Evergreen, Wendy is much too young to spend a night with someone, no one wants Cana…”

A bottle of rum very nearly misses Lucy Heartfilia’s head…

“Which leaves Levy. I volunteer you as tribute for the Grand Horseshoe Games! Whoever wins gets to have her as accompaniment for the rest of the week.” 

Levy promptly rises and crosses her arms, a noticeable scowl marking her expression. “While your idea may attract more players, I think the terms are a mite extravagant, Lucy. A full week? You know what could happen if the wrong individual―"

Cling, clang, clung.

All pairs of eyes in the guild hall turn toward a man with hair the color of night standing smugly by the edge of the door.

"18 points...That means…we cease gameplay and…" She stuttered in disbelief.

The man arrogantly scoffs and conceitedly smirks, flourishing his hands.

"If it’s over, then I believe I've emerged the victor of this pathetic, derisory sport."

His feet strike the ground with devastating force. Lunging forward, he whisks Levy off her feet by the arm and proceeds to carry her out bridal-style. She kicks at the beginning, but slowly relaxes into the position and wraps her arms around his torso, nuzzling her nose into his chest. 

After that evening, only one inquiry remained.

"Why does he always show up when Levy's up for grabs?"

**Author's Note:**

> Aloha, dear readers...I almost said dear leaders in my encephalon and then proceeded to question if I wasn't born and raised in North Korea...This was just a quick fluff piece I whipped up over a few days in short bursts, nothing too dramatic or professional. Levy and Gajeel are really cute together so I hope I did them justice. Maybe you enjoyed it, maybe you didn’t because it was poorly-written fluff. Either way, if you have constructive critique, I’d appreciate comments and reviews and such.
> 
> There is no Chai in college,  
> L.


End file.
